What lies beneath
by MrsShemarMoore
Summary: Feelings. M&G as always.
1. My bestfriend, my love, my everything

I do not own Criminal Minds. Sadly CBS does.

I just borrow the characters and place them correctly. M&G

******************************************************************************************

He's my everything.

His scent still lingers in my memory

The feeling of his body against mine never leaves

In the night, my dreams he accompanies

He's my best friend, my love, my everything.

What I would give for us to be together

To make him realize I couldn't live without him

But alas, he's into different girls

Pretty girls, skinny girls, cheerleader girls

Not normal, fat, geeky girls

Why do I keep trying

I keep believing that something more is there

He's my best friend, my love, my everything

That's why I still flirt

That's why I come with a smile on my face

That's why I'm still alive

To hope, to dream, to wish

That one day he will be

Not just my best friend but

My best friend, my love, my everything


	2. Given

I do not own Criminal Minds. Sadly CBS does.

I just borrow the characters and place them correctly. M&G

******************************************************************************************

_**Why is she with him?**_

_**Does my love mean nothing to her?**_

_**Shut up. You know your just trying to find an excuse**_

_**She's your best friend**_

_**I told her I loved her**_

_**Maybe she just didn't understand**_

_**I never really gave her a good reason to**_

_**Why would she ever love me in return**_

_**She's smart, beautiful, colorful**_

_**Just perfect**_

_**My baby girl, my goddess, my god given solace**_

_**Please, just give me the chance to give you the happy ending you deserve**_

_**I love you.**_

_**Nothing more**_

_**Nothing Ever less**_

******************************************************************************************

I know I know. "Crystal what are you thinking with these horribly depressing poems you've put out tonight?!?!" I'll get back to the fluff soon I promise! Just my muse hasn't been able to come see me in a while. My own personal Derek Morgan. Well kind of… I'd trade him in for Shemar Moore any second though =) ha ha any who …… Fluff soon! Review please

Eh. I don't know about this one. I liked the Penelope one I wrote earlier.

Well anyway tell me what you think

Review please!


	3. Forever you

I do not own Criminal Minds. Sadly CBS does.

I just borrow the characters and pair them correctly. M&G

Thanks to everyone who reviewed on my other chapters. Hope to not disappoint

******************************************************************************************

**_We have songs_**

**_Songs he doesn't think that are meant for him_**

**_Those love songs that he just laughs off_**

**_They all make me think of him_**

**_Well everything makes me think of him_**

**_Movies, music, couples on the street_**

**_Even my couch which holds a special spot_**

**_A spot that fits him and only him_**

**_Just like my heart_**

**_Never letting anyone take that spot_**

**_Its forever and I have come to realize that_**

**_Even if I don't get to be with him_**

**_Never with him is better then forever with someone else_**

**_Because sweetness,_**

**_I'd give up everything just to hear you call me baby girl again_**

**_I don't want to be with Kevin._**

**_He's nothing to me_**

**_I'm done with trying to make it work_**

**_He will never be even close to compare to you_**

**_Nothing can ever compare to you_**

**_That's life I guess_**

**_Well life for me_**

**_Finding the most amazing man_**

**_And not having a chance_**

**_Well here's to better tomorrows_**

**_Until the dark brings us new dawn my love_**

**_Forever you_**

******************************************************************************************

This is really deep for me… I know how she feels. Anyway here's another chapter on Garcia's feelings and what's going on with Kevin.

Review please


	4. Beautiful

I do not own Criminal Minds. Sadly CBS does.

I just borrow the Characters and place them correctly. M&G

******************************************************************************************

_**Beautiful**_

_**One word that hardly comes close to her perfect ness**_

_**That body, her soul, her.**_

_**Why doesn't she see what I see, what I feel**_

_**I love her.**_

_**Shouldn't I feel bad about them breaking up?**_

_**I cant seem to do so**_

_**My heart is screaming sweet joy**_

_**I'm going to take that chance**_

_**Make that risk**_

_**I'm telling her**_

_**No holding back this time**_

_**I have to**_

_**In my world, its just us**_

_**Without her I am nothing**_

_**She's my everything**_

_**My goddess, my baby girl, my god given solace**_

_**If not her no one**_

_**I've become addicted to her**_

_**Its like a drug to me**_

_**Who are you kidding Morgan?**_

_**She's air to you**_

_**You can't survive without her and you know it**_

_**So breath with me beautiful**_

_**Let me be your rock, your drug, and your every breath**_

_*************************************************************************************_

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! It ment alot

I'd also like to share a quote I kind of put together

"To cherish the beauty around you first you much cherish the beauty within you." Crystal Crossland

So review please and have a wonderful day!


End file.
